A Night To Remember
by FinchelInMyPant
Summary: A Finchel one shot about their night at Prom. Includes some Klaine / Fabrevans, and mentions Tike and Brittana.


**Here's my Finchel one-shot about Prom! There's some Klaine / Fabrevans / and a mention or Tike and Brittana as well. Please ignore any spelling / grammar errors. **

"Finn, hold still." Carol laughed as she straightened her nervous son's collar. "There." The proud mother smiled, sliding her hands down Finn's chest to straight out the material of his white button up that was underneath a dark black suit that had once belonged to his father. Tears began to build up in the woman's eyes when she took a step back and admired her handsome son. He'd grown up so much, especially within the past two years. She'd noticed that Will had really become a father figure in Finn's life when he needed one and had also been a wonderful influence on her son, so for that she would be forever grateful. "Oh, honey. You look dashing." Clapping her hands together, she leaned into Burt, who wrapped an arm around her waist and kissed her hair.

Finn turned to face the mirror. Looking himself up and down, he had to make every detail was right. This night needed to be absolutely amazing for Rachel, and he intended to do everything he could to make it that way. With everything that had happened recently, with Quinn and little arguments they may have gotten into, Finn wanted this to be a night that she would truly remember. And in order for that to happen, he had to look perfect, no… better than perfect, for his girlfriend – err, fiancé. Since Quinn had been in the accident, he and Rachel both felt that it would be better for them to hold off the wedding, since even thinking about attempting to go through with it again caused shivers to vibrate down their spines. They had agreed to stay engaged, though, for whenever they were both ready.

Coming back into reality, the young man adjusted his suit and reached to his side, grabbing a muted pink tie. Then he wrapped it around his neck and attempted to fasten it right. Unfortunately, he had never been any good with ties so the article of clothing simply got tangled around his arm. As he raised an eyebrow at the mangled mess he had created, Burt intervened and tied it correctly. Finn smiled at his step father and thanked him. Taking one last look in the mirror, a small crooked smile wormed its way onto his lips before he turned and walked out of his room and up the stairs, going to stop by and make sure Kurt approved of his suit choice.

"Come in!" Kurt called as Finn knocked on the half open door. The boy looked back at his step brother and smiled, nodding in approval. "Wow Finn, you clean up nice. You're going to have Rachel all over you tonight! …well…I guess it won't really be any different than other nights…but you get what I'm saying!" He said after furrowing and unfurrowing his eyebrows at his own confusing statements. "Blaine should be here any-" Then the door bell rang, "Oh no! I'm not ready! DAAAAD TELL HIM I'LL BE DOWN IN A SECOND!" Kurt yelled, scurrying around his room to find his shoes. "Have fun Finn!"

Laughing, Finn said, "You too bro!" Then turned and left. He was glad that Kurt had approved of his suit, since his brother _was_ the best person to get fashion advice from. As he walked down the stairs, the tall teen's heavy footsteps caused thunderous noises to which he simply rolled his eyes, bounding into the kitchen where he saw Blaine. "Hey dude! Lookin' sharp." Finn called, eyeing the bowtie that rested on his brother's boyfriend's chest.

"Thanks, Finn! You look pretty swell yourself!" The dapper young man called as Finn reached onto the counter and grabbed a corsage that rest in a plastic box before walking to the front door.

"Finn!" His mother called after him, causing him to stop and turn around. She ran up to him and placed a gentle kiss on his cheek, "Have a good time. Tell Rachel I said hello!"

"Alright mom." The high school student said as he chuckled, then he walked outside and shut the door behind him. Climbing into his car, he only had one thought on his mind, _this is going to be the best night ever_.

0-0

"Dad. I'm so nervous. He's going to be so perfect and I'm going to be all….UGHHH." Rachel shrieked as she paced back and forth in her room like she had been doing for the past twenty minutes. LeRoy was sitting on her bed, massaging his temples while Hiram was down in the kitchen, where it was peaceful, waiting for Finn to arrive. He was trying to be patient with his anxious daughter, but she was driving him insane.

Finally, LeRoy stood up and took Rachel's shoulders. Placing her in front of the mirror, he forced her to look at her reflection. "You. Are. Flawless. Look at this dress. It looks magnificent on you." He said, touching the light pink dress that hugged his daughter's figure until the waist, where it puffed out a bit. Rhinestones reflected light on the bodice of the dress, and sparkled, lacey fabric accented the bottom part [/0XCCWsQ ]. "Your hair is beautiful. I couldn't have done it better myself… and that's saying something." LeRoy grinned, causing Rachel to giggle as her eyes darted up to her hair, which was pulled back into a half up updo hairstyle [/qOuzsWu ]. "You see? You have nothing to be nervous about. This boy should be lucky that he's got such an amazing girl, and I'm pretty sure he realizes how special you are."

_Ding Doooong._ Rachel's eyes shot up to LeRoy's as a large smile spread across her lips. This was it. She was going to senior prom with the guy she loves. "Hello Finn!" She heard her other father, Hiram, say as he shut the door.

"Let's go!" LeRoy encouraged, smiling at his daughter and planting a kiss in her hair. Then he walked out into the hallway before her and called down oh-so-dramatic-like, "Introducing, the stunning, and lovely, a girl with a curfew of 1 o'clock," He eyed Finn and then continued, "Miss Rachel Berry!"

Embarrassed by her father's behavior, Rachel walked out of her room; lifting the soft pink dress off the ground just enough so she could continue down the stairs without tripping. She raised her eyes to Finn's face, smiling and returning her gaze to the ground when their eyes locked and he smiled, stunned. After reaching the bottom of the stairs, Finn walked over to her and gave her that crooked smile that made her stomach do flips.

"Y-Y-You.. Just.. I-I… It's… Wow.." He managed to sputter out, the teenager's eyes looking his girlfriend up and down, taking in every detail of her magnificent dress. The way the torso of it fit so nicely to her chest, although he was trying not to stare, and the way it accented the curve of her waist of so perfectly. "I mean, you look absolutely beautiful." Finn laughed nervously.

"Thank you. You look very handsome." Rachel responded, running her fingers down his tie. Then she stood up on her tip-toes, placed her hands on his chest, and kissed his lips sweetly. The electric current that surged through her veins the first time they had kissed, up on the stage of the auditorium so long ago, was still there. After all this time. Leaning back, she slowly opened her eyes and smiled up at his dazzling face.

Hiram cleared his throat, causing the two to break apart and take a step away from each other. Rachel stood right at Finn's side, though, not wanting to stray too far from him. He, in return, snaked his arm around her waist and pulled her closer, smiling down at her once more before looking back up at her fathers.

"Now, young man, I know how much you love our daughter and that means that you'll do your best to take care of her. However, LeRoy and I just want to lay down some previously stated rules. No texting while driving, no alcohol, have her home by one, and most importantly, keep your hands to yourself. Or I will shoot you." Hiram stated very seriously, glaring at Finn, who glanced down at Rachel uncomfortably.

"Um, Hiram, you don't own a gun." LeRoy leaned over and whispered into his partner's ear, placing a hand on the small of his back.

Looking back over at LeRoy, Hiram smiled and nodded, "I know. But if it comes down to it, I'll buy one."

"Daddy. I'll be fine!" Rachel said, taking her boyfriend's hand, intertwining their fingers, and giving him an encouraging squeeze as she interrupted her fathers' attempt to scare the living daylights out of him. "We're going now!" Giving her dads each a kiss on the cheek, she turned back to Finn and looked into his eyes with a smile, "Ready?"

Finn nodded as a large grin spread across his face, "Let's go."

0-0

Pulling into a parking space in front of the school, Finn unlocked the door and got out, running around to help Rachel out. After opening her door, he held out a hand, wrapping his fingers over hers, and helped her as she tried not to trip over her dress while exiting the car. "Oh! Rach! I almost forgot." He said nervously, leaning back into the car and grabbing the box that contains her corsage. "Here." A crooked smile appeared on his face as Rachel held out her arm while he slipped the flower around her wrist.

"It's perfect." She whispered, taking a step closer to him and placing her hands on his chest. "I got this for you too." Rachel fidgeted with the small flower, attempting to clip it onto his suit. After a moment, she managed to get it right, looking up into Finn's eyes. "There we go. Now you look beyond handsome." Raising herself onto her tiptoes, she left her hands on his chest and brought her lips to his.

Finn wrapped both of his arms around her waist, bringing her body closer to his, as gently as he could, not wanting to ruin her dress. Their lips shaped to each others' and move with ease together because of their familiarity with each other. However, a feeling began spreading through him that brings back the memory of the first kiss they shared, almost three years previous to this. Finn's tongue then slips its way slyly into Rachel's mouth, this is no new act but he still allowed himself to explore her mouth. That is, up until when she pulled away gently and looked down smiling, embarrassed.

"What?" He teased in a husky voice.

"We're making out in the school parking lot… Let's go into the dance and save that for later." She giggled, throwing him a teasing smile, just as she had done while Finn was hanging up her candidate poster for the Senior Presidential race. Biting her lip with a smile, she intertwined her fingers with his.

Finn lifted his eyebrows while a goofy smile appeared on his face. Later? He could wait until then. Rachel then turned around, taking a step forward. The quarterback walked with her, bringing the hand that she's holding around her shoulders as they walk into the doors of the school.

Giving their Prom tickets to an administrator, the couple is led inside into the gymnasium which has been decorated very prehistoric like. There are dinosaur statues placed very strategically all along the room. Somehow the Prom committee managed to make it look classy, though. Rachel smiled as soon as they entered the room, music filling her ears as she caught sight of Kurt and Blaine. Glancing up at Finn, she nodded towards the two boys and tugged her boyfriend towards them.

"Kurt you look magnificent!" She exclaimed, wrapping her arms around her best friend's neck, who returned the hug willingly, his boyfriend's hand on his back. "And Blaine, dapper as usual." Rachel complimented the other boy, hugging him as well. Then taking a step back, her heart skipped a beat as Finn slithered both of his arms around her waist from behind, swaying with her to the music that was playing.

"Thank you Rachel, you look absolutely beautiful." Blaine said with a smile, intertwining his fingers with Kurt's and smiling at him.

"Isn't she though?" Finn stated, leaning his head forward to place a sloppy kiss on Rachel's cheek, laughing as she leaned away, trying to avoid his spit. "Not fast enough." The teenager chuckled again as she began wiping away at her cheek and then playfully hit his chest.

"Jerk." She muttered under her breath, although she couldn't hold back the smile that was playing on the edge of her lips.

"Come on Kurt; let's leave these two love birds alone." Blaine said with a smile, leading Kurt off on to the dance floor right as Teenage Dream began to blast through the speakers. The two boys took each others' hands and danced, Kurt laughing as Blaine shook his head back and forth, whipping his barely gelled curls.

Rachel turned underneath Finn's arms to where she was facing him. Wrapping her fingers around his tie, she looked up at him and smiled, "You want to go dance with me?" One of her eyebrows arched and she rolled her eyes, stifling a laugh when Finn's face expectedly fell with the mention of the word 'dance'. "Awh, baby, come on. Please? For me?" She titled her head down slightly, looking up at him through her eyelashes, knowing this was a look that he usually couldn't say no to.

Sighing, Finn adjusted his grip around his tiny girlfriend's waist, "I guess so…. But only for you." Then he placed a tender kiss on Rachel's forehead before intertwining their fingers and leading her out onto the dance floor. Whilst squeezing their way through the crowd, she noticed several of their fellow Glee club members and their dates. Quinn was over near the punch bowl, her hand on Sam's chest as he bent down and placed a sweet kiss on her lips. Artie and Rory were both drooling over Sugar who must have accepted both of their invitations to the dance. Tina and Mike were dancing in each others' arms not far from Finn and Rachel. Brittany had come dressed in a white suit and was sporting a top hat that didn't look half bad on her. She was grabbing a very hesitant Santana's hand and trying to pull her out onto the dance floor. The tiny senior stopped walking once they had reached the middle of the floor, wanting to be in the center of the action. Once there, she placed one of Finn's hands around her tiny waist and began dancing to the music, shaking her hips. Finn, however, simply stood there awkwardly, shifting his weight from one foot to the other in an attempt to appear like he was dancing.

"Fiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnn." Rachel whined, looking up at her boyfriend. "I thought you were going to dance with me!" She stopped moving and propped a hand on the hip that Finn wasn't holding.

Allowing an embarrassed, crooked smile to play on his lips, the tall teen replied, "I am dancing… well… kind of. I'm sorry, Rach. I can't dance." A low chuckle escaped his lips as his eyes nervously searched the faces of those around them, looking to see if anyone had seen his failed dance attempt.

"Yeah, I know." Rachel said which earned her a surprised look from Finn, "But I think you're cute all the same." Her fingers slid up the front of his suit and straightened out the collar of his jacket. "By the way, the goofy moves, kinda hot." Looking up into his eyes, she could have sworn that his cheeks were a little rosy, but the nervousness on his face remained. Not wanting to further his discomfort, Rachel sighed, defeated, "Alright, Finn. Fine, we can just go drink some punch." She turned to walk away, her heels clacking against the floor.

Disappointment flooded through Finn as he watched his girlfriend walking away, so disappointed in him. He had wanted this to be amazing for her since the last year he had been too confused with his emotions about her and Quinn and he and Rachel had spent most of the night watching each other. Then when they hadn't been sharing longing looks, he had been trying to shove his fist down Jesse's throat when he had become too friendly with Rachel for Finn's liking. Groaning, he leaned forward and grabbed his date's hand. "Come here." Then he spun her back to him, chuckling as her face turned from pouty to giggly. When she spun back into him, one of her hands landed on his chest and she raised an eyebrow, confused by his sudden dance interest.

"Eh, I figured I might as well try. Besides, neither of us had a very enjoyable Prom last year." Finn commented, returning his arm around her waist. He brought a hand to her face, running his thumb along her cheek as he swept a loose strand of hair out of her eyes.

Seeing as the music had slowed down and 'A Thousand Years' by Christina Perri was now playing, Rachel draped both of her arms around Finn's neck and lay her head on his chest, one of her hands playing with his hair. "No. I thought watching you dance with Quinn was so much fun. Really." She said, her tone flat but a small smile evident on her lips.

Finn chuckled, allowing one of his hands to nonchalantly drift slightly south of her waist. Then h brought his head down to her hair and responded, "Watching Jesse suck on your neck was my favorite part, though." His voice, too, was flat but he chuckled slightly, remembering how he'd been kicked out for shoving the bastard off of the beautiful girl that was now snuggled against his chest, and in all honesty, he regretted nothing. "I'd do it all over again you know." He said, really just thinking out loud.

"Do what?" Rachel questioned, her fingers still dancing around in his hair and rubbing the back of his neck.

"Get kicked out for decking any guy that tried to put his hands on you." His voice was soft and sincere as he pulled back slightly. Then he slipped a finger under Rachel's chin and lifted it towards him so he could look her in the eyes. "I love you, Rach."

A smile appeared on her lips as the butterflies went wild in her stomach. They'd spoken these words to each other many times before, but she'd never get used to the thrill that filled her when she heard them. "I love you too, Finn." Pulling his head down towards her slowly, she grinned as his lips hit her own.

"Hey Berry." Rachel heard a voice call from not far behind her. It was a familiar voice as well, but she hadn't seen this person when she was searching the room earlier. At first, the high schooler attempted to ignore the voice, still caught up in her current kiss with her boyfriend, but then the owner of the voice tapped her back.

Pulling away from Finn, Rachel spun her head around to face Puck, "What is it Noah?" Her voice agitated. The tone of her voice caught Puck off guard but he recovered quickly.

"I was just gonna let you and lover boy over here know that Becky and I spiked the punch. Might be good to be a little buzzed when you let gigantor over here in your pants tonight." Puck teased, which earned him a slap to the chest from Rachel which he ignored, before patting Finn's back as he went off to warn another glee club member of the now intoxicated drink.

Burying her face in her hands, Rachel shook her head and began laughing at Puck's comment. She almost jumped when Quinn came up behind her, messing with a curl that was hanging down. "Did Puck just come tell you about the punch?" The cheerleader asked, her boyfriend's hand around her waist.

"Yeah, you too?" Rachel asked.

"Yep. Idiot. He got Becky to distract Sue for him."

"Really? How'd he talk her into doing that?" Although, she wasn't really sure she wanted to know the answer.

Hesitating, Quinn made a face."You know, I'm not really sure about that. But knowing Puck, I'd rather not know." The two girls laughed while Finn was trying to keep Sam from communicating with him in dinosaur. "Sam. Sweetheart. Please. You're embarrassing me." Intertwining her fingers with his and waving by to Rachel and Finn, Quinn proceeded to drag her date away from the dance floor and the dinosaur statues.

Turning back to Finn, Rachel laughed, "I'm really glad you don't do that."

Finn opened up his mouth to say something, but didn't get the chance because the lights came on and the music stopped as Principal Figgins walked onstage, microphone in hand. "Now, I would like to announce the nominations for Prom king, and queen. Would the Prom queen court please come on the stage when I call out their names? Santana Lopez. Quinn Fabray. Rachel Berry." He paused, waiting for the ladies to make their ways onto the stage and line up by each other. After the applause died down he continues, "Now for the Prom king court. Blaine Anderson. Finn Hudson. And Rick the Stick." Once the boys had made their line onstage, Sue came up and took over.

"Now, it is unfortunately my job to tell you who's won. Envelope please." She stated sourly, holding out her hand. Once the piece of paper was in her grasp, she unfolded it and cleared her throat before reading off the names. "For Prom king, you have voted …. Other gay." Sue looked around at everyone's confused faces. Kurt and Blaine were the only ones who understood so she clarified, "Blaine Anderson. Come on! Don't you people have a sense of humor?" The young man stepped forward and smiled at Kurt who was clapping and cheering for him out in the audience as a crown was lay on his head. Rachel smiled encouragingly at Finn who simply shrugged; it wasn't something he had desperately wanted.

"Now for Prom queen. Ah! No surprise here. Q. You won. Quinn Fabray everyone!" Sue announced, throwing the paper up in the air and walking off the stage as fast as she could. She really didn't like making people feel good about themselves…

Everyone in the audience cheered as Quinn stepped forward with the largest smile on her face and was crowned. Rachel clapped, truly happy for her friend. She and the rest of the glee club had gone around school telling everyone to vote for Quinn. Since she'd been in the accident, they figure it would be something nice to do for her.

Blaine stepped over to her and held out his hand, waiting to escort her to the now empty dance floor. Once they were there, he pulled Quinn to him and wrapped an arm around her waist. "Looking good Fabray." The boy grinned, swaying her to the beat of Stairway To Heaven.

"As are you, Mr. Anderson." Quinn replied, giggling as she was dipped down.

After a few seconds of them dancing together, Blaine felt a tap on his shoulder. Turning around, he noticed that it was Sam. "Mind if I steal your dance partner?" He asked, giving Quinn a sweet smile.

"Of course not, go right ahead." Blaine willingly gave the Cheerio's hand over to her boyfriend. Then he danced over to Kurt. "Would you like to dance, my dear?" An adorable smile lit up Kurt's face as he took Blaine's hand.

All the candidates had left the stage and were now slowly joining their dates on the dance floor. Finn's eyes darted over to Rachel who was swaying to the music, her eyes on Kurt and Blaine and a small smile plastered on her face. This was the last dance before the night was over and he wasn't about to let her miss out on it. Turning towards her, he half bowed and held out a hand, smiling at her confused face as she watched him curiously. "Mrs. Berry, would you like to dance?" Finn felt his heart melt as the pink rose to her cheeks.

"Of course, Mr. Hudson." Rachel responded, taking his hand as he led her out onto the floor one last time. When he brought her near to him, his arms immediately fastened themselves around her waist, pulling her body to his until they were touching. The small teen placed her hands on her boyfriend's chest, and smiled up at him. "I had a really nice time tonight, Finn."

"Yeah, I did too." Finn responded, ducking his head down at her and smiling, "Better than last year?"

Rachel laughed, laying her forehead against his chest, "Yes, better than last year." Lifting her head again, she allowed her eyes to slide closed as Finn bent down towards her and pressed his lips to her, sliding one of his hands up the back of her dress and onto the back of her neck. This time it was her who wanted entrance into his mouth. He complied, parting his lips enough for her tongue to slide inside and they once again explored each other. They probably could have stayed that way for hours, in each others' arms, if it weren't for the applause that caused them to separate. The song had come to an end and everyone was clapping for Quinn and Blaine as they began to file out of the gym. The night had come to an end.

0-0

"Thanks Finn, I had a really nice time." Rachel said, leaning over and kissing her boyfriend. "I'll see you in a few." She whispered with a small smile on her face before she got out of the car and walked up to her door, turning to wave once more before stepping inside where she was greeted by her fathers. "Hey dads."

"Right on time." LeRoy commented, looking at his watch.

"Actually, she's 52 seconds early. That boy is good." Hiram replied, walking forward and wrapping his daughter into a hug. "How was it honey?"

"It was great daddy, but I'm really tired." Rachel said, excusing herself. "I'm going to turn in. Goodnight dads! Love you both!" Then she walked upstairs and shut her door. Undressing, she slipped on a tank top and a pair of Sophie shorts. After washing off her face, the girl began brushing out her hair when she heard a knock on her window.

"Rach!" Finn called from a ladder they had placed outside so he could sneak in without her dads knowing. "Open the window." His hushed tone made her jump, but then she walked over and unlatched it, laughing as he tried to climb in the window, falling over the window sill.

"Shhhh!" Rachel said, helping him up. Her fingers found the fabric of his button up so he must have left his jacket in the car. "You parked a little ways down right?" She whispered, raising an eyebrow. After he nodded, she lifted her head and pressed her lips to his, smiling. "Good." She whispered, bringing her lips back to his. Her fingers quickly made their way down his chest, unbuttoning the buttons to his shirt. Finn sighed, holding out his arms so she could gently slide the fabric off of his body. Then he placed a hand on her leg, slowly sliding it up her skin.

"Rachel! Did you want your nightly tea?" LeRoy called from just outside her door. Rachel pushed Finn back and ran over to the door, pressing her body to it so he wouldn't walk in.

"No dad, I'm fine for tonight. Thank you!" She called back to him as angelic like as she could while stifling a laugh.

"Alright, love you princess. And if I find out that boy is in your room right now…." His voice faded as he walked away, leaving on a threatening note.

Rachel glanced to Finn who had lay down on her bed and was holding out his arms for her. She locked her door and then crawled into his chest and cuddled close to his body, "That was close." She whispered, placing a delicate kiss on his chest that made him shiver.

"Yeah it was." He said into her hair. "Want me to go or?" He didn't want to go, but he also didn't want them to get caught.

"No." Rachel's voice was quick. "I want you to stay and hold me while I sleep. The door's locked anyways." She snuggled further into his bare chest, resting a fist on his stomach. Her stomach did flips when he wrapped her up in both of his arms and whispered, 'I love you.' Into her ear before pressing his lips to her hair and closing his eyes. This had been an amazing night, and he wished that it didn't have to end, but she would still be there, wrapped in his arms when he woke up. So with that thought, he allowed himself to drift off to sleep, the love of his life sleeping right beside him.

**Hope you enjoyed it! And don't forget to leave a review and tell me what you thought. :]**


End file.
